Episode 3
"Sabito and Makomo" is the 3rd episode of the ''Kimetsu no Yaiba'' anime. Synopsis The Demon Slayer Corps... An organization that's been hunting down demons since ancient times. Sakonji Urokodaki starts training Tanjiro for Final Selection, the test for joining the unit. Navigating a mountain riddled with booby traps, dry sword swings, waterfall immersion and breathing techniques... A year later, Urokodaki informs Tanjiro that he has nothing more to teach him, and gives him one last hurdle to overcome in front of a giant boulder. Plot Over the next year, Tanjiro trains with Urokodaki, improving his physical form and learning the Water Style swordsmanship. Nezuko has fallen into a deep sleep that has lasted for six months, though there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with her. One day Urokodaki declares he has taught Tanjiro all he can and leads him to a boulder. He tells him if he can slice it with his sword he will let him enter the Final Selection - only those who survive the Final Selection can become official members of the Demon Slayers Corps. Urokodaki leaves, never to teach him another lesson. Tanjiro tries for six months but cannot damage the rock, all while Nezuko continues to sleep. As he begins to give up, a young man in a fox mask, Sabito, appears and attacks him. The two fight and Tanjiro is at a severe disadvantage despite having a real sword and his opponent a wooden one. Sabito scolds him for forgetting his lessons before knocking him out. A girl with a fox mask, Makomo, is with Tanjiro when he wakes up and helps hone his techniques, like Total Concentration Breathing, which increases the wielder's physical strength. She tells him she and Sabito were both orphans raised by Urokodaki. Sabito occasionally returns and fights him but Tanjiro loses every time. After six months of this, Sabito and Tanjiro fight again and this time Sabito has a real sword. Tanjiro's blade finally reaches Sabito first. The adopted siblings smile and vanish. Tanjiro realizes his sword, which he thought cut through Sabito's mask, has actually sliced the boulder in two. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado *Sakonji Urokodaki *Sabito *Makomo Anime Notes Gallery Tanjiro_writing_in_the_Journal_EP3.png|Tanjiro writing in his Journal. Sakonji telling Tanjiro to continue doing sword swings.png|Sakonji telling Tanjiro to continue doing sword swings. Urokodaki beating Tanjiro in combat.png|Urokodaki beating Tanjiro in combat. Urokodaki kicking Tanjiro off the mountain.png|Tanjiro training with Urokodaki. Nezuko asleep for two years.png|Nezuko asleep for six months. Tanjiro worried about Nezuko.png|Tanjiro worried about Nezuko. Tanjiro training on the mountain.png|Tanjiro training on the mountain. Urokodaki instructing Tanjiro to split the boulder.png|Urokodaki instructing Tanjiro to split the boulder. Sabito facing Tanjiro.png|Sabito facing Tanjiro. Sabito attacks Tanjiro.png|Sabito attacking Tanjiro. Makomo's smile.png|Makomo's smile. Makomo_teaching_Tanjiro_EP3.png|Makomo teaching Tanjiro. Makomo clarifying Total Concentration Breathing.png|Makomo clarifying Total Concentration Breathing. Sabito takes Tanjiro seriously.png|Sabito takes Tanjiro seriously. Tanjiro about to start his rematch against Sabito.png|Tanjiro about to start his rematch against Sabito. Makomo fades away.png|Makomo fades away. Tanjiro_slicing_the_boulder_EP3.png|Tanjiro slicing through the Boulder. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 3 Category:Episodes Category:Final Selection Arc